2 AM
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. Lost fic challenge between myself and another writer. Jack always seems to be the one Shannon calls on when she needs help. But one night in particular, it seems Shannon has more in mind than to be rescued. Jack/Shannon. Complete


**Lost Fanfic Challenge**

**Ship **- Jack/Shannon  
**Theme **- Flirtation  
**Song Lyrics **- _2 AM & she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_  
_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"_

2 AM

Jack Shepherd groaned as he dragged his body from the luxury of sleeping. The ringing of his cellphone broke through the momentary bliss of sleep. He reached out automatically, grasping the phone from his nightstand. "Hello?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Jack," came the soft voice. "I need your help."

Jack groaned as he pulled his body into a sitting position. "Shannon?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes. "What is it this time?"

Every Friday night for the past six weeks Shannon had called him around 2 AM. It was usually the same thing-she was in a bar somewhere, didn't have the money for a cab, and needed to be rescued before the lovely bar tender took her home to work out her tab personally. And for six weeks he had gone to rescue her like some whipped puppy.

"I left my wallet at home," Shannon replied quietly, gripping the phone as the bartender gave her the eye. "Please, Jack, this is the last time, I swear."

Jack cursed to himself. "Shannon, I just got out of the hospital an hour ago."

"I know, Jack, I know," the young woman pleaded. She hesitated a moment, then her voice became pitched and teasing. "I'll make it worth your while."

Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't some young, inexperienced dope that Shannon could wrap around her finger. "This better be the last time," he stated sternly.

"Yes, I promise."

"I'm serious, Shannon," he snapped. "I'm not coming to get you again. I don't care if they gang bang you." OK, that was a lie and he knew it.

Shannon giggled. "The only one I want gang banging me is _you_," she slurred.

Jack rolled his eyes again. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be waiting for me." He ended the call and cursed to himself as he got out of bed and pulled out some jeans. He cursed Shannon as he pulled on a white tshirt and a black jacket. "This is the last time," he murmured to himself as he retrieved his car keys and jogged from his home.

Minutes later Jack was speeding down the familiar highway to the place Shannon frequently visited-The Lounge. The most sleazy place in LA. He didn't know why the girl went there-she was never going to find someone worth meeting in a place like that. Maybe she was just trying to drink herself to death. Things hadn't been the same for her since Boone's death. It's like she was on the highway of self-destruction. Jack waved off the prostitutes as he climbed from his car and slammed the door.

The last time. This was seriously the last time he would come rescue her.

"Coming to save her again, huh doc?" Sawyer smirked as Jack approached the entrance to the bar.

"This is the last time," Jack vowed. "You really gonna card me again, Sawyer?"

"Hell, why not?" Sawyer smirked. "It'll make up for all those nineteen year olds I didn't card."

Jack chuckled in spite of himself and produced his driver's license. "Why don't you ever take her home?" he asked after Sawyer nodded.

"Cause she's usually too sloppy drunk to be of any use to me," Sawyer smirked. "I like my girls at least half conscious."

"How charming," Jack replied dryly, glancing to the door. "You got my back in case there's any trouble?"

"Don't I always?" Sawyer smirked. "Careful, doc. She's so drunk tonight that she might even come on to _you_."

"Thanks for the warning," Jack snapped as he entered the smokey bar. His eyes adjusted to the dimness rather quickly. He waved off the waitress as his eyes skimmed the area, looking for Shannon. He located her by the pool table with a drunken frat boy hanging on to her every word. Sighing heavily, Jack made his way over, just in time to push the suitor off of her as he tried to cop a feel. "Really, Shannon?" Jack asked, watching as the drunken boy hit the floor.

"Jack!" Shannon exclaimed, tossing the pool stick aside and throwing her arms around his neck. "I was hoping you'd get here soon!" She promptly cupped his cheek and shoved her tongue down his throat.

Jack managed to pry her off of him rather quickly. He could taste the vodka on his tongue. "How much did you drink?" he asked, frowning.

"Mmmmm, I lost count," Shannon slurred. "The bartender knows though!" She threw her hand in the general direction of the bar.

Jack shook his head and took her hand, leading her over to the bar. He didn't trust her enough to leave her alone in this environment. "How much this time, Taylor?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Two hundred," Taylor replied evenly.

Jack glared at him. "You sure about that?" He suspected Taylor had been taking advantage of the situation.

"See for yourself," the bartender replied, producing the very long sales slip.

Jack shook his head. "Damn, Shannon," he tisked, handing over the hudreds and looking over at him. "Do you even know your name right now?"

"I do," she giggled, pressing close to him in the skin-tight dress. "It's naughty nurse."

"Alright, time to get you home." Jack promptly lifted her into his arms and carried her from the bar, shaking his head as she cat-called every man she passed.

"I'll get the car," Sawyer stated as Jack tossed him the keys.

Jack lowered Shannon to the ground as they waited. "Do you feel sick?" he asked.

Shannon paused for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don't..." She promptly doubled over and hurled on the sidewalk.

Jack managed to catch her hair and hold it back. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to her quietly. "No thanks, I'm good," he replied when she offered it back to him. He helped her regain her balance as she stood and swayed. "Hey, Shannon?" he asked, turning her face gently. "Look at me...you alright?"

Shannon blinked several times. "Jack?" she questioned, as if seeing him for the first time. "When did you get here?"

Jack smiled patiently. "Just a minute ago, dear. Seems you've had a little too much to drink."

"You're so fine," Shannon slurred, throwing her arm around his neck and pressing her body against him. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, smiling gently. "You did."

Shannon giggled. "I've always wanted you, you know?"

"OK, where's Sawyer with the car?" Jack asked loudly, glancing down the street.

"Are you gonna take me home to have your way with me?" Shannon purred.

"Not tonight," Jack replied politely, looking over to her. "Maybe another time when you're a little more conscious, huh?"

"I'm always conscious of you," she cooed, grabbing his belt and pulling his hips against hers.

"It's about time!" Jack exclaimed, gathering Shannon in his arms as Sawyer pulled up.

"She a little too hot for you to handle, doc?" Sawyer smirked, climbing from the driver's seat.

"Something like that," Jack murmured, easing Shannon into the back seat gently. He pulled the seatbelt across her body, fastening it at her hip when she grabbed a hold of his waist. "Shannon," he stated, a mild warning to his tone. "If I'm going to take you home, I need to drive."

"Kiss me," she stated, looking at him intently.

Jack looked to the ceiling of the car. "You're drunk."

"And I want you to kiss me," she repeated. "I'm not letting you go until you kiss me."

Jack sighed heavily and leaned in, kissing her cheek. Shannon turned, catching his lips and kissing him...soberly this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closely, working her lips against his with an expert passion. Her tongue smoothed across his bottom lip, then dipped into his mouth, working his tongue out of hiding. Jack was damn near breathless when she finished her torture. "OK, wow."

"Told you," she grinned, leaning back and crossing her legs seductively.

Jack backed out of the car in a daze, nearly banging his head on the roof. He was stunned at...what he actually felt in that kiss.

Sawyer leaned in. "She's so drunk that you could nail her with no problem," he whispered. "Need a glove?"

Jack scowled at him deeply. "Not that kind of man, but thanks anyway." He moved to the driver's seat, gave Sawyer a wave, and headed for Shannon's penthouse. "You OK back there?" he asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

Shannon hummed a little, twirling her hair with her finger absently. "You know, I always thought you were hot," she mused. "You remember when I'd lay out in my bikini on the island?"

Jack swallowed dryly-the image coming to mind. "Who couldn't remember that?"

Shannon smirked, looking to him. "I was always trying to get your attention, but you never seemed to notice me."

Jack caught her gaze in the rearview mirror. "I noticed."

Despite her drunken state, Shannon felt the surge of electricity run through her veins. She made another sound and returned her gaze to the window.

Jack swallowed again, accelerating the car a hair. He had to get this woman home before she seduced him into something they'd both regret later. He sighed with relief when he pulled into her drive way less than five minutes later. He tucked the keys into his pocket and went to the back passenger side, opening the door for Shannon. "Can you walk?"

Shannon shook her head. "I can't get out of this," she sighed dramatically, motioning to the seatbelt.

Jack smiled gently. Shannon was quite the cute drunk. At least she wasn't loud and obnoxious like others he'd met. He leaned into the car and across her body, his fingers brushing her hip as he released the seat belt and gently slid it across her body. "You OK?" he asked softly.

Shannon looked to him, making no move to get out of the car. Instead, she cupped his face and licked her lips slowly. She smiled slowly when he froze, finally staring into her eyes. She could see the thought of what could happen run across his face. She took his hand with her other hand and placed it on her thigh as she eased forward slowly, pressing her lips to his. Jack responded to her instantly, dominating the kiss and her mouth in return. She made a soft noise against him as she slid his hand up her thigh and under the tight material of the dress.

It was on now.

Jack eased into the car, managing to pull the door closed behind him. Within seconds he and Shannon were all over each other, lips crashing, hands touching, and clothes being adjusted. He hadn't known exactly when he decided she was appealing to him, but he wasn't going to question it now.

Shannon pressed him against the seat, expertly straddling him as she felt the strain of his pants brushing her thigh. She giggled against his mouth as she moved her hips against his.

Jack groaned against her mouth, prying her legs open and feeling her weight settle against him. He hungrily explored her mouth as he guided her hands to his belt. Within seconds Shannon had it whipped to the front seat and she had him ready for her. Her hand stroked up and down him before he felt the heat of her depths surround him.

Shannon gasped out his name, feeling all of him fill her completely. She kissed and sucked at his neck before taking his lips again as she rocked on him in an expert rhythm. It's like they were made to fit together.

Jack held her hips flush against him when he felt himself go. He smirked against her lips as he felt her in return. She panted his name, rocking against him once more, then her body stilled. He lay his head back against the seat, panting heavily. He wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, but he certainly didn't regret it.

Shannon shifted off him gently, wiggling her hips against his before shifting away from him. "Mmmm, thanks, Jack." She leaned in, nipping and sucking at his neck, leaving an instant hickey.

Jack let out a deep breath and watched as she expertly walked away from the car, her hips swaying.

Turns out, Shannon wasn't so drunk after all.


End file.
